Blossom to Bad
by TwilightRose88
Summary: Sequel to Thorns in the Summer Rose PLEASE REVIEW - After being shot Summer isnt herself she becomes rebelious bringing danger to the Dumping Ground after her antics one night. She seeks comfort with her new friend Will and they grow close, but with relationships, alcohol and drugs not permitted all hell breaks loose. Warning same themes as Skin.
1. Chapter 1

The beeping was a constant rhythm next to me I could hear it the sound muffling ever so slightly; I kept my eyes shut tightly as I relived the terror of that night. I vaguely remembered what happened I had tried to protect Sav and got shot by my dad. Yeah that pretty much told you what my mood was right now. Slowly I opened my eyes fighting against the heaviness that was holding them shut.

I squinted against the blinding light from above which spread over the bed I lay on. I looked down and saw I was laying in a hospital bed in hospital clothes the over cleanliness of the place making me feel uneasy. I never like hospitals everything was always in place everyone was where they had to be no one and nothing was out of place. It took any fun that there could be out and replaced it with a simplistic routine that ran in a cycle the whole stay. As you can tell I have taken a disliking to hospital and I was sure I wouldn't like them any more after I had left here.

I sat up resting on my arms my head pounding the room swirling but I stayed upright trying to prop myself up on the pillow that was a mistake. A huge jolt of pain rocketed through my chest like my muscles had been stretched and twisted, I felt a lump of bandages on my chest covering the fatal wound.

"Shit" I whimpered clenching my jaw and squeezing my eyes shut to hold back any tears of other out cries of pain. The beeping accelerated greatly and a worried nurse came to the side of my bed,

"Hey don't move so fast, you'll hurt yourself" she said outing a hand on my shoulder moving me so I could sit up properly I smiled at her,

"Thanks" I said

"Don't mention it, its part of my job" she laughed "so you're finally up then" I looked at her unable to look confused as my face hurt even if my eyebrow moved.

"You have been unconscious for three days that's quite a lay in even for a teenager" she stated I managed to laugh shortly before I winced as my chest burned reminding me why I was here.

"Summer try smaller movements and slowly, I know it's hard but otherwise you won't recover as quick as you would like and I you are acting like the ones who want to get back out there" she advised me "I'll go and get Mike he has been here every day you know" she then walked off out through the doors.

Mike came through ten minutes later his face lit up with relief when he saw me; he looked tired black circles painted darkly under his eyes. He sat in the chair next the bed and took my hand in his rubbing a little too hard but I didn't complain because I knew that it was because he had been worried about me.

"Your better then kiddo?" he asked, I nodded and smiled even though I felt horrible the pain throbbing in my chest.

"Can you ask the nurse to give me painkillers of something my chest hurts... a lot" I said to him

"Of course I'll ask her when she's back" it was quiet for a moment "Savannahs doing okay she's wants to see you" Mike said my fingers clamped round his hand in a grip I was surprised I even had in this state.

"What happened to her after I you know..." I trailed off as I thought of the night again I shut my eyes and listened to Mike explain how she was okay. He carried on but that was all I wanted to hear the simple word 'okay'. Considering I had been unconscious for three days I felt tired it was probably the medicines and painkillers I had seen on the prescription sheet earlier. I tried to keep my eyes open for Mike's sake if any as he had been worried about me and looked like he had no sleep, so the least I could was stay awake even if I was struggling to listen to him.

"Are you alright Summer?" Mike asked a tone of concern slipping through his calmness,

"Yeah I'm fine I just feel very drugged up" I murmured he laughed "when can Sav come and see me?" I asked it was the only question the drugs couldn't shake away, my attention then focused on him when he didn't answer for a moment, "Mike" I said again.

"We can talk about this later okay you look like your gunna fall asleep" he told me I went to protest but I could feel myself getting drowsy my vision blurring, I focused on Mikes hand holding mine until he let go my hand dropping limply over the side of the bed that to blurring the only thing my mind focused on was my attackers eyes staring blankly at me after the shot. I slowed my heartbeat down as I began to panic, it wasn't real. It wasn't real. It was only a memory. A very real one.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent a few weeks in hospital and I began to feel very annoyed and started to become very blunt to whoever was talking to me. It was not like the last time I was upset that was defiantly depression, this felt more like a general annoyance and rebelliousness overwhelming me, every time the doctor told me I couldn't do something I felt a sudden urge to do it just to piss him off. I think my nurse was the only one I could have a decent conversation to she was the only one I was nice too in the hospital.

Mike visited daily bringing some of the kids sometimes they all looked scared and slightly nervous when they saw me in the first week. Lily and Carmen couldn't speak for five minutes I said to them that I must look awful and the first thing Carmen could say and I quote was 'You couldn't look any worse' I didn't find it offensive in the least it brought a smile to my face. I liked seeing the people from Elm Tree but I failed to see her face and by her I meant Savannah. I asked Mike time and time again but he kept reassuring me she would come to see me soon and as I entered my fourth week I lost my patience.

Mike had brought Harry, Tee and Johnny to see me today I had recovered greatly since the last time they had seen me, I had no bruises on my face anymore and I could walk properly now with little pain. Just as they were about to leave I grabbed Mikes arm my grip tight against his wrist.

"Mike, why won't Savannah come and see me" I asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"She will do soon kiddo don't you worry" he said pulling his hand away, I wouldn't let him walk away this time.

"No" I leapt out of bed still clinging to his arm my face hardened "tell me why Mike why?" I asked aggressively

"I'm not sure yet Ill ring her social worker later okay" he answered calmly, I couldn't take it any more everyone babying me I let loose without a moment's thought.

"No Mike you know, tell me, tell me why my sister won't visit me! You have been telling me shit Mike. Nothing at all tell me something stop treating me like a little kid cause I'm old enough to know the stuff you don't wanna tell us, I need to know it so tell me" I shouted tears brimming in my eyes, Mike stared at me for a minute "TELL ME!" I heard the beeping accelerate and I fell against the bed struggling to breath. I rolled onto it tears of pain rolling down my cheeks, Mike came to my side,

"Summer are you oka-" he began but I cut him off

"Go away Mike... piss off" I growled he let go and I watched him leave Harry looked at me saddened Johnny smiled weakly through shock picking Harry up and taking him out. Mike left in a hurry looking upset but Tee stayed back a second she smiled,

"See you later Summer" she said cheerfully

"Bye Tee" I replied quietly.

My last day came quicker than I expected five weeks in hospital had been torture I just wanted to go home. Well as close to home as I could get. I arrived back to Elm Tree banners shaking weakly in the wind on the railings and door, everyone cheered when I entered, I had regained my strength but was taking everything slow from the doctor's advice, I wouldn't be following it if it wasn't so painful to move. I didn't like doing as the doctor said.

"You alright Spring" Rick called laughing Spring was his nickname he had for me he found it funny and so did I. He hugged me Rick and Tee had come to see me most when I was in hospital out of all the kids, so I was glad to see them above everyone else.

"I'm fine" I said to him I saw Tee standing behind him, she hugged me after

"Nice to be back huh?" She said

"I suppose" I tried to make it sound light hearted but I sounded like I was grumpy instead. I walked into the living room and sat of the sofa sinking into it, it was comfier than most of the stupid things at the hospital. I hadn't apologized to Mike as of yet, I guess I'd have too soon cause he is practically the dad of the house. I would say sorry to him later for shouting at him at the hospital, right now he was taking my stuff upstairs and unpacking it.

"Where's Electra?" I asked Johnny as he came in to continue playing snooker with Frank.

"She left about three weeks ago we got Bailey instead now he's a right pain in the arse I'm telling you" he complained I smiled no more Electra sweet.

"Bailey isn't that bad he's just a bit... troubled" Frank said I nodded

"Frank's got his own house now but he loves us all so much he keeps coming back" Johnny said sarcastically, I grinned.

"Of course you love us, have to have a house party then we can all come over" I said pointing at him "Johnny I'll see for myself what Baileys like" he sighed and hit the ball on the snooker table winning the game.

I returned to my old room which had been redecorated painted fudge brown on three walls and white on the other. My furniture was white and the room felt homely with little light wrapped round the railings of my bed over the top of the walls. The covers on my bed were a rich purple and the carpet was a light brown, I liked this new room it felt better.

"Knock knock" I turned around and saw Faith at the door "Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"Like it, Faith this is amazing!" I said "why did you do it?"

"I thought it would be nice to come home to" she said rubbing my shoulders

"It is" I said "It really is" she left and I laid down on my bed after closing the curtains and saw a switch. I flicked it on and the ceiling lit up as if stars had been thrown across it the little lights twinkled.

It reminded me of my favourite movie for some reason, Romeo and Juliet. My preference being the newer version in 2013 with Hailee Steinfeld and Douglas Booth, yes I cried but it is my favourite movie ever not that anyone cares. Bless Faith she had done all this for me. I opened the wardrobe intrigued to what might be there, my clothes and some new things as well but on the inside of the doors was the movie poster for Romeo and Juliet. I smiled she knew me well.

After a while I went downstairs to go to dinner on my way there I met Bailey, he was kicking his football against the wall. He looked up his eyes cold and ferocious long term hatred of care homes I guess.

"What you looking at?" he said accusingly

"Nothing just you, you look pissed off" I replied, he looked taken a back

"Yeah and what's it to you?" he asked turning to face me his football lying still on the floor. We were level in height even though he tried to look taller.

"Would it make a difference if you knew" I replied he moved forward to grab my arms aggressively. I hit his arm out the way and grabbed his shoulders,

"Not so fast" I snapped " You're not the only one who is pissed off around here, I know exactly how you feel" I pushed him away and began walking down the stairs through gritted teeth pushing back the little pain in my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

We sat at dinner eating Bailey glared at me from up the table as I prodded the pasta with my fork the creamy sauce tasted great compared to the food they served at the hospital. I smiled at him and he clenched his teeth swirling the pasta around his bowl.

"What's with Bailey?" Rick asked quietly

"He doesn't like being told the truth" I whispered to him

"He doesn't like being told anything" he smiled, I laughed.

"Guess what we have got for dessert guys?" Mike called everyone turned round in their seats excitedly, "chocolate cake!"

"Yes" Tyler yelled leaping out of his chair after stuffing in the last bit of pasta from his bowl. Every got up apart from Bailey I walked past him and picked up two plates from the counter placing one in front of him not saying a word and sat down in my seat.

"Thanks" he said quietly I nodded at him relishing the taste of the chocolate in my mouth. I saw Johnny complaining to Tee about the size of her slice of cake, all those two did was argue. Consistently argue about the most irrelevant things.

"You took the bit I wanted Tee, I had it first" Johnny said

"Johnny it doesn't matter it's just some cake do you see anyone else complaining" Tee said Johnny didn't say anything and ate sulkily while Carmen giggled with Tee. I got up and left going back to my room, I lay under the sheets which were soft and warm. The lights on my ceiling twinkled like the stars in the sky and slowly I slipped into the best sleep I had had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

I was soon back to my normal self I could run, walk and sprint without as single bit of pain coming from my chest. It was nothing more than a scar now a jagged lightning shape at the side of my rib. I lay sprawled out on the sofa watching the news as literally nothing else was on; I was snacking on a packet of space raiders brushing the dust on the side of the sofa. It was joining a mass of other stains that had built up since the last time it was cleaned. I was barely paying attention to what the news man was saying I had heard the weather and something about strikes nothing that particularly interested me.

"Today Joe Rosewood was convicted and sentenced in court for the shooting of his daughter, Matt has more" I immediately looked up at the sound of my dad's name I sat up dropping the space raiders packet on the table and leant forward listening intently, no one else was in the room just myself and the image of my dad on the screen.

"Joe Rosewood was in court today and finally sentenced after trying to kidnap his youngest daughter Savannah Rosewood and shooting his eldest daughter Summer Rosewood, although what happened on that night is unclear it is certain that Joe shot Summer in an attempt to kidnap Savannah however whether he knew he shot his daughter or not is still unknown. Joe was spotted running form Elm Tree Care Home three months ago in the possession on a gun in an attempt to escape the scene of his crime." The reporter drawled I grimaced as my dad's face appeared on the screen mine and Savannahs faces on either side of him.

"In court today Joe Rosewood pleaded guilty in attempt of kidnap, shooting his daughter and being in possession of a gun. He is sentenced to 10 years in Kentworth prison and is currently being sent there as we speak. I think we speak for everyone when we say justice has served those two girls right today. This is Matt Way reporting for BBC News" he said standing outside the court I turned the TV off and went to the computer searching up Kentworth Prison, I printed of the directions and ran into Mikes office to grab them before he did. He wasn't in there but to my surprise Bailey was looking through the cabinet at his file, he jumped when I ran in.

"What you doing in here?" he said startled

"I could say the same thing" I replied walking forward and grabbing my paper off the printer.

"Kentworth Prison" he inquired raising an eyebrow curiously

"I won't ask questions or tell if you don't" I told him he nodded smiling

"About what?" he questioned sarcastically I smiled leaving the room I bumped into Mike.

"Hey there kiddo what were you doing in there?" he asked

"Just printing some pictures off" I replied calmly tapping my foot on the door to warn Bailey. "Have you seen Bailey anywhere?" I asked trying to delay him Mike shook his head. I then ducked under his arm and ran off towards the kitchen.

"A thank you would have been nice" Mike called after me I smiled at Bailey as he came crashing through the back door.

"Thanks for the warning" he said breathlessly

"It's okay" I said grabbing a Coke can from the fridge and running up to my room to check the directions and work out how to get there. I decided I'd go in a few days and pay my father a visit, I needed him to explain even if I hated his guts, it would put my mind at ease.


	5. Chapter 5

I was happy I was, as the doctor put it "rehabilitated" as I could go for a jog and clear my head of my dad's sentence that had just been passed today. Anyway being cooped up in a care home all day is torture. Little kids running around screaming and dropping stuff, including food, everywhere siblings squabbling Mike telling me Savannah wouldn't come to visit me as her foster parents wouldn't permit it, I doubt they would ever let me see her again unless I was under supervision from them. Watching my every damn move!

It was not my fault my dad turned up brandishing a gun to kidnap my sister, I didn't plan for that to happen. Ever since that night they had looked at me as if I was the criminal when in fact I was the victim and witness of what happened. Soon after that I had taken a disliking to them more so than before and now I just go out of my way to make their life difficult. I had got permission to visit Savannah every two weeks at their house so they could watch, they hated it but Savannah would have cried if they hadn't let me come.

On my jog I took a detour which would take me past Savannahs house they didn't live that far from the care home so I don't understand why she couldn't stay with me. I slowed down as I approached the fence on the roadside there was bench against their garden I stood on it lookin through the trees. I saw Sav sitting on the grass eating no one else was in sight so I hopped over the bench and hid in the trees of the garden keeping my breathing shallow and quiet so as not to be heard.

"Sav" I whispered, her head whipped around the two plaits on each side of her head snapped round as she looked. A smile leapt onto her face and she cautiously got up and moved slowly into the bushes, as soon as she was hidden she hugged me tightly.

"How's things?" I asked her she shrugged still holding the sandwich in her hand

"It's alright but they keep getting angry when I ask to see you" she sighed "I don't think they like you very much" I laughed subtly

"I just came to check on you okay but I'll have to go in a minute otherwise they will see me and you won't be able to see me for a long time." I told her she nodded. I then became very serious and looked at her sternly

"If you could talk to dad now what would you say?" I regretted saying it as soon as the words fell out of my mouth, her face lit up

"I'd tell him I love him but hate him for what he did to you and that he has been a bad dad." Her expressions were confused "I'd say that I'm happy now and that you are too but I miss him-" she stopped talking suddenly

"Savannah where are you were ready to go to the park?" the foster father called I kissed her quickly on the head and whispered goodbye hopping back over the fence landing with a thump on the bench and carrying on the job like normal. Id tell dad what Sav had said and ask him about his sentence in LA for the murder of my mum which obviously either didn't happen or he was found innocent, and I also needed to know why he was trying to kidnap Sav. Did he not know where I was or did he not want me? I'd find out soon when I visited the prison tomorrow afternoon. He had a lot of questions to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke earlier than usually the next morning and was downstairs before any of the other kids. Only Mike was up he sat lookin weary with a mug of coffee reading the newspaper, the front-page had its headline and even though I couldn't read it I could tell what it would be about as my dad's face was plastered across the page.

Mike looked up and snapped the newspaper shut as I made myself a coffee and sat beside him.

"You're up early aren't you" Mike said surprised I nodded sipping my drink I acted as if I didn't know about my father, it would cause more hassle than it's worth.

"Yeah I booked an early at the hairdressers then I m gunna go and see Savannah" I said "changing the colour to an ombre of brown at the top then pink to lilac" Mike looked confused as always when it came to my hair.

"Well hairs not my thing but I can tell that will cost I'll give you the money how much will it be?" he asked I bit my lip awkwardly as it cost a lot.

"I'll need £120 for my hair" Mike looked up at me shocked I raised an eyebrow hopefully.

"Only this once okay as a treat next time you will have to earn it" he said handing me a wad of £20 notes.

"Thanks Mike" I took the money, finished my coffee and went to get changed, once I was ready I ran out the door to catch the bus. I arrived at the hairdressers and had my hair done took roughly 2 hours. I then got another bus which stopped outside the prison. I took a deep breath and wandered into the reception, visiting hours had just started.

"I've come to see my dad" I said to the women behind the counter she narrowed her eyes at me and hen her face relaxed. Shit she knew who I was!

"I'm sorry but you need an adult if you're under sixteen" she said

"I'm nearly sixteen in like two months please I travelled along way, I need to see him-" I broke off dramatically at the end beginning to cry. I was only acting to try and get in and it worked she led me into the room where I sat and waited at a desk. She spoke briefly into a microphone yet I heard nothing the speaker must be elsewhere. A few moments later he came when he saw me his face became confused and serious he sat in the seat a security guard stood a few feet behind him watching him suspiciously.

"Summer what are you doing here?" he asked sounding annoyed all the hatred for him for what he did built up in me as I began to talk to him.

"You tell me. You know how curious I am, how I've always been. I 'd like to know why you wanted to kidnap Savannah, why you had a gun and oh, why you shot me?" I spat he looked at me sadly.

"Well I was proved innocent in America for murder, and I just wanted my kids back there was no reason why I couldn't look after you two. I pleaded my case to get you two back and I was banned from even seeing you I was seen as liability by the court and not fit to look after you and Savannah" he began his fist clenched

"So when I driving around checking for care homes I saw Savannah going into one, I waited until night to come and get her she wouldn't give a second thought she would come with me-" he stopped as I interfered

"No she wouldn't off she wouldn't of gone without me and I spoke to her about this and she hates your guts for what you did to me" I knew when I said it would hurt him "and why the hell did you need a gun?"

"For protection in case they tried to stop me, and I freaked out when I saw someone standing in the shadows and I just shot and ran i didn't know what to do. I didn't find out till I was in court that I shot you. I feel guilty and so bad for what I did Summer I'm sorry."

"Your words, your apologizes don't mean anything to mean do you know what you're doing to me. First I lose my mum and then you become a convicted criminal. Think about Sav she won't be able to see her mum and she certainly won't want to see you. You are a disgrace you know that." I growled at him hot tears boiling along my eyes blurring my vision.

"You don't mean that... do you Summer" he asked his voice hoarse he sounded scared, I felt a hint of regret for what I said he lost his wife and was blamed for her murder, now he couldn't see his kids. I didn't regret it he didn't deserve the right to see his kids I shouldn't off allowed him to see me. But it would hurt him more if he could see me walk away hating him. I stared at him my eyes cold I nodded

"I mean every damn word Joe!" I stated

"You can't even call me dad anymore" he said

"No why should I, I disown you as my dad, and I wish you weren't my dad!" I shouted at him. The security guard behind him shifted ever so slightly closer and people around us looked concerned as I began to cry standing up in my chair my dad reaching at the glass desperately.

"Don't do this Summer... please" he begged I was in such a rage I didn't consider his feelings anymore I was livid it totally clouded my judgement.

"No I am doing this you don't deserve to see me or Savannah again ever, you are the shittest father I have ever come across you know that! I wish you didn't exist you are a disgrace mum would be ashamed" I shouted he leapt up at that

"Don't you dare bring her into this I'm still your dad nothing changes that" the security guard was right behind my dad. My dad whipped round smacking the guard in the face he fell to the floor.

"This is what I mean I hate you I never want to see your face again you bastard, I hate you go and rot in hell I hope you never get out of here" I screamed at him a pile of guards holding him back leading him away.

"Summer come back" he shouted "ARGHHHHH" everyone's eyes fell upon me full of pity and sorrow.

"You lot can piss off too" I spat at them before storming out tears streaming down my face tracing little watery lines across my cheeks. I ran through the doors collapsing on one of the benches outside the reception all the hatred, sadness, frustration and anger exploding inside of me. My chest ached my heart beating out of control as if it was being squeezed within an inch of it life. I felt terrible for what I said but I convinced myself otherwise he deserved that for everything he had done. I wasn't even sure if he was innocent of murder anymore if he had the guts to be in possession of a gun.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked it had a husky quality so must have been a mans, I looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking at me concerned. I nodded if I spoke I would break even more. He was young but older than me he had short blonde hair and a strong jaw, he was handsome, sweet.

"You don't look it" he said quietly "may I sit?" he asked I nodded straightening up as he sat beside me "did something happen in there with someone?" he asked. I finally managed to speak holding myself together from within no letting go off anything that would make me break down any further.

"Yeah my dad's in there we argued" I said briefly he looked at me for a second longer than any normal person would off.

"Your Summer Rosewood aren't you, I saw your picture on the news" he said quietly. I was actually quite happy he knew it means I didn't have to explain what my dad had done and what had happened to me. I nodded.

"I'm Will, Will Selfridge" he said "and I'm not related to Harry Selfridge the owner of Selfridges if you're wondering, flashing a white smile making me blush and sending a shot of warmth through me. When you have been in care as long as I have you know what fate's and what's not. Meeting Will Selfridge was certainly not coincidence it was fate and it couldn't off been more obvious if it had hit me in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

I was soon home and was greeted by Tee who came into my room after I got in. I had been lying on my bed thinking of what my stupid dad had said and how he had made me feel, what Will said to me, I had left him thanking him for comforting me before running back to the dumping ground which had finally, for me, lived up to its name even my father had dumped me to spend time inside prison.

"Summer are you alright?" Tee asked I sat up

"Yeah I'm fine why?" I replied my eyes bloodshot from where I had been crying. She walked into my room clicking the door shut and sitting at the end of my bed.

"You don't look it, you been crying" she said looking at me, I trusted Tee she wouldn't tell anyone.

"That obvious huh" I sighed she raised an eyebrow "I went to see my dad in prison and well... we argued badly" Tee looked at me sadly

"Summer, you should have said something to me or Rick we would have gone with you" she said scooting over towards me hugging me gently "I'm guessing it was tough seeing him and all". I nodded beginning to cry again.

"I wasn't exactly alone I was outside on the bench and some boy called Will comforted me" I told her.

"Will" she sounded shocked "Will what?"

"Will Selfridge" I replied "you know him?"

"Yeah he lives round here in Year 11 he's well... been in trouble with the police himself a few times" she said.

I raised an eyebrow "great dads a criminal, and the person who comforted me is a criminal too"

"Will's not that bad he got in trouble for underage drinking and taking drugs" she said "not shooting someone" I sighed. She left me to be alone and I calmed myself down and began to watch a movie. Eventually I chose White House Down, a bit of Channing Tatum never goes amiss.

I swear the next morning was hell I had woken up my hair tied up in a messy bun strands falling out in pink and lilac I liked this new colour. I pulled on my white dressing gown and within a few seconds if closing that door Rick whirled round the corner.

"Your in shit!" he said a smile growing on his face.

"Why?" I said rubbing my eyes he arched an eyebrow implying he knew

"Its Mike he found out that you visited the prison cause they rang him up he's fuming" Rick laughed

"This isn't funny Rick!" I said seriously

"But it is" I laughed as we walked down the stairs I punched him hard in the shoulder narrowing my eyes at him

"Still funny now, they might want to move me or ban me from seeing Savannah" I said

"Why would they stop you from seeing Savannah?" he asked curiously

"She might have said something about me going to see her when I wasn't suppose to but I'll just wait and see" I told him we reached the kitchen and everyone stopped eating and talking to each other and turned to face us.

"So is it true you went to see your dad in prison" Tyler asked

"Did you have a fight with him" Johnny asked Tee elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look which made him hold his tongue stubbornly.

"Did you punch him?" Tyler asked I looked at him incredulously but he held my gaze waiting for an answer, I walked forward slowly and the others looked scared I knew why, they thought I was gunna kick off but I just sat on the counter, they all looked relieved. Rick slid me a plastic cup across the surface and I poured the orange juice into it sipping before I started.

"Yeah I went to see him. He was surprised to say the least but he was acting as if he hadn't done anything wrong so I sort of kicked off at him shouting and arguing with him."I said as they watched their eyes like a dogs following my hand gestures hanging off my every word.

"Did you have like a fight like punching?" Bailey asked I shook my head

"Theres a divide in the booth between the prisoners and visitors but he was just making it seem he had the right motives and a valid reason above the law to kidnap his kid. I got mad and told him I didn't want to see him again and that I didn't want him as father ever" I said my anger boiling within me making me spit the last few words between gritted teeth.

"I understand where your coming from Summer but don't you think he's gone through enough like losing his wife now he's in prison and can't see his kids and you basically disowned him" Faith said, coming from her mouth I knew she meant it in a nice way cause she cared, if it had been anyone else I would have kicked off.

"Yeah I know but he is just an asshole he doesn't deserve to see his kids and he was gunna kidnap Savannah so I would have hated him anyway." I said Faith shrugged in agreement. Everyone fell silent as we all heard the pacing footsteps coming towards the kitchen the others all looked at me and smiled before continuing to eat their breakfast.

"Summer my office now!" Mike said quietly which sounded worse than if he had shouted at me. I slid off the counter and followed him slowly to the office sitting down on a chair while paced wildly in front of me. I went to speak and then Mike's restraints fell away and I braced the onslaught.

"I can't believe you, you betrayed my trust and went to a prison on your own not even with someone else to go and see your dad with no permission. He could have done anything to you he could have hurt you or said things you should never here. Do you know how much danger you put yourself into there are thugs in prisons and there could have been their friends there they could have done anything to you. You were stupid enough to go by yourself I am disappointed." He shouted

"I understand your point but to me it was worth it I got to make my dad feel hurt and angry like I have been and he is stuck in there knowing I walked away hating him. To me that makes all the risks worth taking." I said calmly which surprised me.

"Well that doesn't reassure me Summer and for what you have done, I am giving you a curfew for a month you aren't allowed to go anywhere without telling me who your with and where you're going. That is all enforced for a month but I'm going to be lenient because you're in a very tough situation, if you don't break any of those conditions for two weeks it can go back to normal." He stated I nodded biting my lip holding the anger and the malicious set of things I wanted to say back.

"Okay, thanks Mike" I said "just for the record I'm sorry" I looked at him thoughtfully smiling before I left the room as he stood crinkles betweens his eyebrows forming as he was left confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later I had no curfew and went to the shops to go and get some food for a movie night with Faith we was going to watch 21 Jump Street. I went to the corner shop and was just buying some chocolate when I jumped as a hand landed on my shoulder; I yanked my earphones out and looked up bewildered. I stared into the bright blue eyes that had been appearing every so often in a dream.

"Will" I said laughing

"Scared you did I?" he said I smiled and he laughed "let me pay for those" he said swiping them out of my hands. Before I could grab them back he had exchanged the money with the man at the counter and chucked me the bag.

"Walk with me" he asked opening the door

"Okay but only for a while gotta go back soon" I replied we walked through the park up the top of the curved hill and we sat on the bench looking out over the town.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you why you were at the prison last time I was there" I said looking at him, I sat cross legged on the bench and he sat one leg balanced on the other casually.

"I was there as I'd been held in a cell at the police station next door over night for" he coughed a little "taking some drugs" he looked at me nervously "Aren't you gunna freak out and tell me you don't want to associate with someone like me" he asked confused.

"If you want me to" I laughed "I don't associate with druggies get away from me Mr. Selfridge" I squealed impersonating the stereotypical girl round here. He laughed as I pushed him gently away he pretended to be all tough,

"I should make you try some maybe you'll like it" he said grabbing my arm and narrowing his eyes at me, we broke out of character laughing.

"It's nice up here" I said stretching my arms out and tilting my neck side to side

"I found it a while ago I come here in the mornings after my jog and relax for a bit" he told me

"I do a jog sometimes in the mornings at 10 ish " I said looking at him as he stared back for a little too long than was necessary.

"We should meet every once in a while when do you jog?" he asked a hint of excitement creeping into his voice.

"I jog on Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays" I replied "we can meet here yeah?" he nodded. I checked my watch and realized I would be late if I didn't leave now and run the whole way home.

"I've really got to go I'll meet you tomorrow" I said he arched an eyebrow "its Friday tomorrow" I told him he waved goodbye as I sprinted through the park and winded through the roads until I reached the house with five minutes to spare. The next day came and I woke up early I arrived at the bench and he was already there wearing grey tracksuit bottoms and a black vest top showing the muscles in his arms. He smiled as I approached and we spent the hour talking about topic after topic although we stayed clear of family. We spoke about our favourite movies, songs, celebrity, who should win football even though I don't watch football, what star had been convicted of sexual assault this week.

"No one else likes to talk about this stuff, no girls I know of any way" Will said

"I must be one of a kind some rare creation" I told him boldly he checked his watch and looked up

"I need to get back home" he said sheepishly

"I can meet you tonight here to watch the sunset" I said I wanted to spend all of my time with him anything to get away from the care home. He smiled and nodded hugging me goodbye before leaving, I sat on the bench tingling lines across my back where he had hugged me, and I blushed smiling to myself.

Savannah was there when I got back she was going on holiday to America for three weeks, Disneyland and shit. That's what my little sister wanted so that's what she got. She came to see me for lunch and everyone was in the living room playing truth or dare while we ate lunch the food being scavenged by the vultures in the room, naming only Tyler and Bailey who dipped in and out of it like it was available for a limited time only. Bailey went to grab his fourth sandwich but Johnny kicked his hand away and scowled Bailey holding the gaze as he sat on the pool table.

"Summer truth or dare?" Carmen said as my name was pulled out of the bowl

"Dare" I said, Savannah hopped up and down on my lap she clung to my hands, the group thought for a while until Rick stepped forward.

"We dare you to go and get the bottle of vodka from Mike's car and down it all" he smirked "hope you're not a lightweight" I smiled

"Not a chance" I laughed although I didn't know I hadn't had lots of alcohol before and this bottle of Vodka on Mike's car was quite strong. I snuck out a got the keys opening the car and taking the bottle locking the car once more. I went into the living room and sat opening the bottle they all stared intently.

"Cheers to your dare" I said pushing the bottle to my lips the vodkas bitter taste burning the back of my throat as it poured down. I stopped and swallowed three quarters left. I drank again the taste not as bad as the first, half left, I drunk again, a quarter left. I chucked it back and it went straight to my stomach uncomfortably.

"You got to keep it down for fifteen minutes okay" Rick said as I placed the bottle on the table and leant back.

"Okay" I sighed as they continued to play the bottle sat on the table not very big at all only a 200ml bottle but it was stronger than stuff I had drunk before which wasn't very much at all a couple of shots every year or something. My time finished but I felt fine but after a while it hit me all at once, I felt very happy, I had been drunk once and I knew for a fact I was now. I could walk straight though. Savannah left and everyone disappeared and I had to leave to go and meet Will, but how the hell would I tell Mike. The best way was to not tell him at all.


	9. Chapter 9

I got Rick to tell Mike I felt sick so I went upstairs and laid on the bed and Mike came to check on me. He left saying he wouldn't disturb me and then I put pillows under the quilt and told Rick to not let Mike in if he could and tell him I was sleeping. I snuck out wondering how Mike hadn't smelt the alcohol on my breath. I wandered over to the park and when I reached Will he could tell something was wrong.

"What you been up to?" he asked as I sat down pulling my knees up resting my chin on them the sun was setting over the town casting shadows all around and even though the sun was still out I felt cold.

"I should have brought a jacket feel a bit cold now" I said my words slurring slightly. I felt his hand slide around my neck putting his jumper across me rubbing my arms gently. Then the influences of alcohol made me move closer to him and lay my head on his lap looking out over the sunset.

"Comfortable there are you" he chuckled placing a hand on my arm

"Very" I replied watching the orange glow turn black and then I kissed him moving on top of him to kiss him. Kiss. Kiss. Touch. Touch. Touching his hair, chest. I opened my eyes abruptly my breathing slightly faster than before, but I lay on his lap still I hadn't moved.

"You slept for a while" he said I apologized trying to sit back up I leant on my arm and fell straight back into his arms my face was closer to his this time I could smell his Lynx spray on his neck. He looked at me his eyes sparkled like the sea did when the sun set.

"Home time for you" he said helping me stand and he walked me to the care home. I called Rick when I was outside and he came to open the door eyeing Will suspiciously as he let me it.

"See you soon Will" I said smiling he returned the smile and left Ricks eyes following him to the end of the drive.

"Why the hell are you with Will?" he said

"How does everyone know him" I said tiredly

"He has a bad reputation drugs, alcohol shit like that" he said sharply

"If he was that bad he wouldn't have walked me home when I couldn't stand on my own" I said annoyed at Rick, he seemed stumped.

"Just promise me you won't turn out like him" he said

"I promise, but only if you promise to not tell anyone Mike especially even if you hate his guts okay" I said we shook on it and he led me to my room putting me to bed I was so tired I didn't know what really happened but I could have sworn he had held my hand for a minute before kissing my cheek and leaving. I could have been dreaming again.


	10. Chapter 10

My head throbbed the next morning every noise sounded loud and I could tell I wouldn't like today very much, on the plus side I hadn't been sick and didn't feel sick. I went downstairs and I could hear Rick following me and watching my every move, I filled a large cup with water and forced myself to drink it and then refilled it again sitting down at the table with the others nibbling on a plain piece of toast.

Rick seated himself halfway down the table and I kept catching him looking at me. Everyone chatted and it seemed as though they were shouting, and when Johnny and Bailey began to argue again as they did nearly every morning I got more annoyed than usual.

"Shut up" I said Bailey shut his mouth but Johnny kept talking to him so I got the rest of my toast and threw it at his head when he looked round I said again

"I said shut up idiot" I stood up pushing my chair away Rick went to get up but I pushed his chair as I passed. When I was putting away what I had worn yesterday I found a piece of paper in the pocket with a phone number on and Wills name scrawled underneath. I added the number and texted him having the general how are you what you doing conversation before we started talking about some party he wanted me to go to with him in a week or so. After talking to him I slept through the remainder of the day until the next morning when I was going to meet Will and Rick came in just as I was about to leave.

"Summer I need to talk to you?"

"Okay" I replied sitting on the bed he sat next to me before speaking

"I don't think you should meet Will anymore his trouble"

"You can't tell me who I can be friends with and I've gotten to know him he's not what everyone says he is. He is sensitive, kind and he cares about me like no one else has before" I told him

"But he can't offer you what I can give you" Rick pleaded "he will get you into trouble I can take care of you" he moved closer to me his face a few centimetres from mine

"Rick no don't ruin this, were good friends don't ruin that please" I said as he leant closer. He kissed me feebly and I batted him away

"Rick no were just friends okay" I got up and walked quickly away and out the house so he couldn't follow me. I met Will and we went to the shopping centre and to my surprise he took me to the half where all the expensive, designer shops were. When he saw me looking a little uncomfortable he whispered

"Don't worry I can afford this" he said I was polite enough not to ask how he had got this money and I think I'd rather not know anyway. He bought me a beautiful summer dress from Chanel which I asked him to not buy cause it was too expensive, he got himself a sort of fragrance from Gucci. We ate in none other than Nando's as they did the best food anywhere and he insisted on paying at the end. We made our way out to the river side and sat having an ice cream and after we finished he turned to look at me,

"So is this our first date then"

"Yes if you want it to be" I said shyly, he was asking me out

"Of course I do" he smiled making me blush he placed his fingers around my chin lifting my head up so our lips met, his hand then slid around my neck holding me to him. It was like my dream we kissed for the first time in real life as this was real. In a dream you can only see it, in life you experience it all the touch of his hand against my back and my face, the smell of him against me the soft touch of his lips experienced, against mine. I could see his eyes shining with happiness and his face lit up as I kissed him back.


	11. Chapter 11

The date was the first of many I saw him most of the week and surprisingly we hadn't had an argument even though we had been together for about six months. Will had even met Savannah when we took her to the park together for the day followed by him coming back to the care home for dinner. The kids had never been so annoying they wouldn't stop staring and asking him questions, Will had was seventeen now and had left school. For his birthday I had gone to the beach with him and bought him some shoes that he wanted. Anyway I was now in Year 11 and was turning sixteen soon, Will wanted to get me a necklace from Swarovski and I didn't really want to say no and I sort of got the impression that his family were wealthy cause he hardly ever wore the same thing twice and was always bough me little things.

After we had eaten we went upstairs and even Mike didn't lift and eyebrow, instead Rick frowned watching us run off hand in hand up the stairs. I led him to my pathetic excuse of a room and turned the lights off to show him the lights Faith had put on the ceiling.

"They look like stars don't they" I told him pointing up at my ceiling

"Yeah they do this is my kinda room" he said picking me up and kissing me we fell on the bed. I made him sit crossed legged on my bed his back against the wall. I sat nervously next to him and close enough to hear his sharp breaths which sounded excited and full of anticipation, I'd give him what he wanted but slowly dragging it out so he would crave it. I leant it slowly and kissed him I lingered and wanted more but I restrained myself I placed my hands gently on his chest and then I just gave in wanting more of him my desires overpowering my will. We both shared this as his hands wrapped around my waist and we got lost in what can only be described as passion no matter how cringy it sounded that's what we felt.

I leant back smiling at him as he followed me his eyes locked on mine the subtle hint of lust visible on them as they sparkled against the light of the stars above us. Our lips met again moving in intricate patterns together the warmth made me shiver with excitement, his hands moved under my shirt and I hesitated a second before helping him remove it, I then stepped out of my leggings standing only in my bra and knickers, which was from Victoria's Secret a present from Will.

"You like my present then" he grinned his eyes looking over me a grin spreading across his face as he said it, I threw a pillow at him and jumped on top of him pushing him down on the bed he gazed at me.

"Why you staring at me like that" I said leaning over him one hand gently on his chest the other on the bed. He took my hand from his chest kissed it and then put it back on his chest.

"Just admiring you, babe" he smiled I laughed "See beautiful" he remarked I leant down and kissed him then I trailed kisses down his jaw and across his collar bone only just visible above shirt. He moved me over so I lay flat on the bed he held himself above me and kissed along my collarbone and down my tummy his eyes flicking back to me as he got closer to the edge of knickers; he kissed around them and kissed on top of them. He lifted his hand just as we heard Mike coming.

"Shit!" I whispered grabbing my shirt and leggings tugging them on I flicked the lights back on and grabbed my art pad, I opened it just in time, Mike came in and we both looked up innocently.

"You okay" Mike said eyeing Will suspiciously I saw Rick standing behind him looking in, I scowled at him and he walked away quickly.

"Yeah I was just showing Will some drawings I did the other day" I said quickly

"Well Will it was lovely to meet you but it will bedtime for some of the other kids soon" Mike began

"Its fine I was about to leave anyway" he said smiling and standing up he kissed my cheek and I walked with him to the door.

"Look there is a party on Saturday will you come with me as a kinda birthday treat?" he asked Saturday would be my birthday

"Mike won't let me go" I said

"Say your going with a friend with school you would stay at there's after" he said

"I'd stay at yours" I said shocked I hadn't been round his house before

"I'll ask and text you when I know" I said excited he kissed me briefly and hugged me tightly before walking off to catch the next bus. I would be able to stay at Will's for the whole night after a party sounded like a good enough idea to lie to Mike for.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I went looking for Rick, he nearly got me caught yesterday and I wanted to talk to him. He was alone in his room everyone else downstairs eating or doing whatever the little kids did, I didn't knock just pushed through his door.

"Whoever it is I'm not in a good mood so leave me alone" he said casually facing away from the door.

"I will, if you do" I snapped, Rick turned around quickly a mixture of sadness and rage in his eyes,

"What's that's suppose to mean" he said sitting in his chair

"You know exactly what I mean" I said marching over and kicking him off the chair, he looked up surprised; I grabbed his collar and pulled him up shoving him up against the wall.

"I don't know what the hell you thought you were doing, being snitch or tell tale or whatever! But you are becoming very irritating and intrusive so piss off!" I spat.

"Will's not a great person either I'm doing you a favour trying to break you up" he said this enraged me further.

"Will is better than any person in this dump he is more caring than any one of you guys, you're not doing me a favour trust me. If you pull another stunt like that I swear to god I will beat you up." he looked at me stunned "Got it" I snapped, he nodded and I dropped him and walked out leaving him quite confused.

I found Mike quite easily downstairs he was cleaning up the living room which was littered with food wrappers, no doubt ably Tyler's. I sauntered in a poked his shoulder, he jumped and then his face relaxed into the warm and welcoming Mike we all knew and loved.

"What's up kiddo?" he said continuing to pick up the litter on the sofa. I had the whole story covered I was close with Kim at school and she was going to the party anyway but she said she would cover me whilst I went Wills after.

"Well Kim at school she's invited me to a party, it's just a bunch of us from school going and then she said I could stay at hers after. Can I go" I asked hopefully. He looked at me in a thoughtful way and I wondered whether he could tell I was lying, I didn't think I was that bad at it, or was I?

"I don't see why not you have been very good recently just get Kim's mum to ring me okay?" he said I nodded and ran off to grab my phone. First I texted Kim and I told her to fake a phone call from her mum to Mike about the party and she was very pleased she could put her impressions to good use. I then texted Will telling him that I could my friend was covering me. He replied saying,

"This party's gunna be so good" and he sent a mischievous face afterwards, I smiled to myself I was so excited for the party and the night that awaited it.


End file.
